Joel
Joel Hardy Jr Joel is the twin (older by 8mins) bother of [[Sean]] and there mentor is [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] who helped them out alot in the start of the young stardom. They both were in the WWE for a while but Joel got alot of shine there when they left the WWE they tried out for ZWW and got picked up. He lost his 1st title in ZWW to [[Dynamite]]. Hes the youngest world champion in WWE history winning it at the age of 19. [[Lets Bash]] 2010 after Joel and Sean were defeated by [[6 and 7 (Cool|6 & 7]] Joel turned heel and attacked his brother. At the [[Loyal Rumble]] 2010 He faced [[Jin-Tu]] (Champion in the match) and his brother Sean. His brother won. Later Joel entered the [[Road To Clashmania Tournament]] where the winner will face his brother at [[Clashmania]] 2 for the Heavyweight Championship. He won the tournament and defeated his brother to became World Champion for the 1st time in ZWW. The two went off to battle in 3 more matches where Joel won all of them. The final match was at [[SummerJam 10]] it was a Title vs Mask match. Joel won the match resulting the unmasking of his Luchador brother Sean. Joel won the match he knew he would have at [[The Survivor 10]] the Elminaion Chamber Match for the his [[Heavyweight Champ|Heavyweight Champ. ]]But as soon as he won [[Zack]] cashed in his money in the bank title shot and won the title. Joel vowed to become [[USA Champ]] because he is Mr. USA. He finally won the title at [[Lets Bash 12]] defeating [[Noah Jr.]]. With this Joel became the 1st ever Grand Slam Champion. Joel defended that title at [[Clashmania 4]] in a the most star studded Championship Scramble match. He started the match with his twin brother and his lost it to his twin brother Sean. Clashmania 2 Joel defeated Sean for a title 2 years later Clashmania 4 Sean defeats Joel for a title. Joel and Sean reunited [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Money_In_The_Bank_%28MITB%29 Money In The Bank (MITB)] after Sean defeated Joel in a match to force him to finally come out and help him vs [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rude_Boyz The Rude Boyz]. They won, at [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Clashmania_5 Clashmania 5] they came out in their old outfits and theme song in the tag-team turmiol and became the new [http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/ZTag-Team_Champs ZTag-Team Champs]. A year and and a month later at [[Spend A Night With A Champion 14]] he once again be a ZTag-Team champion this time with the [[Jake Roberts]] who retuned earlyer that year, defeating [[Too Fresh]]. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling : : :1x [[Heavyweight Champ]] : : :1x [[Royal Champ]] (1st Ever) : : :3x [[ZTag-Team Champs]] with 2x [[Sean|Sean ]]& [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts|Jake Roberts ]] : : :1x [[USA Champ]] : : :1st Superstar to have 2 separate titles : : :[http://zww.wikia.com/wiki/Zammy_Awards_2009 Zammy Awards 2009] Winner Tag Team of the Year (2009) with Sean [[Road To Clashmania Tournament| : :Road To Clashmania Tournament]] Winner (2010) : : :1st [[Triple Crown]] Champion : : :1st [[Grand Slam]] Champion : : :Superstar Of The Year (2010) : : :Fued of the Year (2010) with Sean World Wrestling Entertainment : : :1x World Heavywight Champ : : :2x Tag Team Champ with [[Sean]] and [[Jake "The Snake" Roberts]] : : :Youngest World Champion In WWE History In Wrestling Nicknames : : :Mr. USA Theme Songs : : :'''"Real American" by Rick Derringer ''' : : :American Dream by Dusty Rhodes : : :Plenty Money by [[Plies]] : : : For The Love Of Money by Bone Thugs and Harmony ft Easy-E Personal life Joel and [[Sean]] are bothers in real life and are twins. Luchas de Apuestas record=